1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plates and food containers and more particularly pertains to a new plate for permitting the attachment of an inverted plate on the top of another bottom plate for protectively carrying items such as food stuffs between.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plates and food containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, plates and food containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,811; U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,013; U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,486; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,282; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,518; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,153.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plate. The inventive device includes a plate having top and bottom faces, a base and a lip extending around the base of the plate. The lip has a plurality of separation lines therethrough between the top and bottom faces of the plate. Each separation line of the lip forms a tab and defines a corresponding hole through the plate. Each of the tabs of the lip is outwardly deflectable from both the top and bottom faces of the plate.
In these respects, the plate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting the attachment of an inverted plate on the top of another bottom plate for protectively carrying items such as food stuffs between.